Mirror
by DixieMame
Summary: 75 of the 100 Challenge. Scrooge McDuck and Goldie 'O Glit are finally getting hitched...but there appears to be a case of fool's gold!


_A yummy idea I really should fully out write some day_

_All characters belong to Ducktales / Disney comics! (Carl Banks and Don Rosa are my gods)_

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts, toots?"

Startled out of her thoughts, the female fowl turned to her sweetheart quickly. Her cheeks reddened, realizing she hadn't been listening to him. "Sorry, Donald..." She murmured, hoping a bat of her eyelashes could sway the conversation in her favor.

Donald was used to the tactic, and merely pressed on. "You've been distant all day, Daisy. What's bothering you? Today's a happy occasion!"

She looked ahead, toward their destination. A bit of her _was_ happy...Donald's greedy uncle, Scrooge McDuck, was getting married to his first, and true, love from the Klondike. Granted, it was going to be the world's cheapest wedding, right at his manor, but everyone was sill delighted for him...he had found real love and joy within Goldie, and now he would not spend the end of his days alone. All of these reasons and more should have settled Daisy's mind...

"Uncle Scrooge talked to you about her from the past, right?" She looked back at him, nervously wringing his hands.

Donald raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Sure. He's told me and the boys dozens of tales about her, from the time of the Gold Rush."

She paused, hoping she could word this right. "...Well...does she seem like the same person?"

He stared at her, wondering what in the world she was talking about. "Huh?"

"...It's probably nothing." She looked down at her hands. However, to her, it wasn't nothing. Ever since Goldie had mysteriously appeared in Calisota, she'd easily cozied up to Scrooge, yet always seemed to carry a bitter streak to anyone else. Scrooge merely said she wasn't used to 'city life', but there were times Daisy could have sworn she glared at Donald and the young boys with a real hatred! She barely knew them, yet she harbored such a fire against them? Plus, one couldn't forget the odd locket she constantly carried with her...if anyone dared to touch it or comment on it, she'd change the subject at once. Then all the constant visits to the vault, nearly on the hour, every hour. Finally, there was her constant avoidance of mirrors...silverware, water, she stayed away from all reflections! "...I just want to be sure Scrooge is marrying the girl he remembers."

Donald rolled his eyes, as the car slowly came to a stop. "Don't worry so much! One tightwad deserves another." He gave her a calm smile. "Now, I believe the maid of honor has a few duties to attend to?"

Daisy weakly smiled in return, and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "All right...I'll see you in a few hours." She slid out of the car, and headed towards the quaint motel. Goldie was staying there for some final bridal preparations, before the wedding. Daisy was coming as a surprise to try and help her out before the big event. Yet as she turned back to watch Donald drive away, she felt a cold shiver down her spine...

She shook her head, and looked back to the motel. Oddly, she spotted a raven standing right on a windowsill...from what she could make out, its head was right in the room. _What strange behavior for a bird..._She thought, but shrugged it off, and went inside.

Inside, something far stronger was going on.

The bride to be took a seat, looking herself over in a large mirror. Here she was safe to gaze at herself. She fluffed her hair a little, before taking a hold of the veil she was supposed to wear. "Wearing all this white makes my skin crawl." She muttered bitterly, looking at it with disgust. "I can't wait until this ordeal is over."

"You've only got yourself to blame." A male voice chided, with a bit of a snide sneer. "The plan wasn't supposed to go this way."

She pouted, and looked to the black bird on her window. "How was I supposed to know the old fool was going to ask me this?" She sighed, and put the veil on. "No matter...this just means everything is going perfectly. He'll never see the end result coming."

The raven chuckled, flapping his wings in amusement. "I've got to hand it to you on that, sis...you've got him wrapped around your finger!"

Glowing in praise, she fluffed her gray hair a little. "I guess the old saying is true...love makes people do crazy things." She paused, suddenly reminded of something. She looked back to her brother. "Today mustn't go interrupted. You are positive she was gotten rid of?"

"Relax already!" He laughed, shaking his head. "I'm sure the Beagle Boys dumped her off miles and miles away! As far as anyone in Duckburg is concerned, you're the one and only Glittering Goldie!"

"Good." She carefully touched her locket...shining silver, shaped like a heart. "I've gone through too much to be ruined now."

"I can imagine." He made a disgusted face. "All the hand holding and nuzzling and cute words and kisses...How did you stomach all of that?"

...She didn't answer right away. She looked back at her real reflection, thinking back...

Who would have thought that the mere sight of her, in this form, would nearly send the miser on his knees? He had blushed, stammered, shyly averted her gaze...all things she'd never thought she'd see him do. The entire ordeal had just gotten weirder and weirder...Scrooge opened doors for her, pulled out chairs, and did everything he could to pamper her (without paying too much for it). Then there were the little things...soft brushes against her hand, quick looks at her, and small sighs of contentment.

She wouldn't admit it, but not everything went according to plan, even before the proposal. There were times she flirted with him, when it wasn't necessary. She had sometimes chosen to spend time with him, when instead she could have gone to check on the vault, and look for weaknesses inside. She told herself it was because she was toying with him...like when...

_..."What an ingrate!" Scrooge had snapped, opening the door to his office. "I give him six minute breaks, let him use our pencils, and he demands a ten cent raise?" He huffed, clearly outraged._

"_A little hard to gain your trust, hm?" She inquired, walking to his side._

"_Exactly." he replied, a tad bitter._

" _Do you trust me?"_

_He blinked, and his cheeks became pink. He cleared his throat, trying to act normally. "...Well...you're...you're different."_

_She playfully rolled her eyes, and leaned in. "I dare say that was almost a compliment."_

_He nervously rolled up the papers, feeling a lump in his throat. "You know what I meant!"_

"_Do I?" She smiled at him, and then looked to the documents. "Mmm? What's this?" If it was vault combinations, she was more than interested. She reached out to take one._

"Hey, no touching!" He grabbed them back, but she'd already gotten a hold of them...the two elderly ducks, and fell onto the floor. Inwardly, the silver haired one cursed her boots...why did this woman have to wear this ridiculous cowboy outfit? She missed her sleek dresses...she grumbled, feeling the male's body on top of hers...on top of...

"_..A-Ah..." She swallowed, and opened her eyes...somehow...whenever they were close, like this...she felt a rush of warmth...and her heart beat so loudly, she could hear it throbbing in her head. Was it a side effect of the spell...?_

"..Goldie...I-I'm so sorry..." He murmured, thick in his accent. He tried to move, not wanting to crush her under him. He managed to shift his weight to his hands, hovering slightly over her. However, this action caused their bills to nick, ever so slightly. Both faces went red, and they locked eyes with each other.

_Forgetting her act, she let out a quiet gasp...those eyes...long...deep...loving...never had she been looked at in such a way. So different than the narrowed eye look of anger he gave her in her real form. It was as if he believed she was the only person in the whole world, right now, right here.. She was so lost in his mesmerizing eyes she didn't realize at first he was cupping her cheeks, and giving her an honest smile...not until his pressed his lips to hers._

_Now she had been the one to give kisses before, so there were usually bland and tasteless, yet able to make him melt. Yet when he was the one starting it off...it was an entire world of difference! Full of heat, and a pleasant jolt...never had she felt like this...easily addictive...she found herself growing hungry, unwilling to let this end._

_She felt him move, ready to pull back. Unexpectedly, she grabbed his head, her fingers going through his soft whiskers, and kept him in place. She felt him shift in shock, but then easily continued. Their lips continued to move against each other, one remembering past pleasures, the other awash in new sensations. Hands slithered on her body, and she writhed accordingly. How could this old man be so full of passion..._

_They parted momentarily, his mouth brushing against her neck, nuzzling her feathers. "Goldie..." He murmured, and she could practically feel his smile._

_She let out a long coo, brushing his back as he worshiped her. "Ooh...Scrooge..."_

_Lord knows how far they would have gone, if a low voice from outside of the office hadn't called out. "Mister Scrooge, can we discuss my ten cent raise now?"_

_The bodies had jumped away from each other in a fevered panic. Scrooge had screamed at the employee, while his lover had run off, babbling about needing to fix her hair. In reality, she'd gone to her guest room, panting heavily about the ordeal. What would have happened if no one interrupted? Her body was still balmy from the incident...she grabbed herself, unable to steer her mind away...her hear was still pounding..._

"HELLO, anyone in there?!"

"GAH!" She yelled in surprise, nearly falling off her chair. She caught her breath, and glared right at her brother. "What was that for?!"

He gave her a blank stare. "Excuse me, I wasn't the one going off into lala land..." He cocked his head. "...You're not actually _falling_ for this guy, are you?"

"Don't be foolish!" She said all too quickly, standing up. "Who could love such a greedy, stupid old man!" She pointed an accusing finger at the little bird. "This is all about the dime, don't you forget!" She then looked back at the mirror. Gray was now black...blue was now green...and the face was many years younger. The two faces darkly smiled at each other, and even the raven seemed amused. "Very soon, Poe...I'll get everything I've ever desired..."

There was a sharp intake of break, but from neither of them! Startled they both turned the door, were a horrified Daisy stood! Shaking, she started shrieking in realization. "You're...you're Magica DeSpell!"

With a ferocious snarl, the impostor grabbed Daisy's wrist, and pulled her close. "Poe! Lock the window!"

"You got it, sis!" He cackled, flying outside, only to shut the window and lock it from the outside. The witch then threw the fair maiden to the floor. She looked up at her attacker, with a mixture of fear and exasperation.

"You'll never get away with this!" She screamed, trying to get up. "How dare you play with Uncle Scrooge's feelings!"

"His feelings are going to be the least of his problems." Magica chuckled, her voice containing large doses of cruelty. She grabbed a key from the desk drawer, and ran out of the room. Before Daisy could react, she slammed the door shut, and locked it from outside. "So sorry you won't be able to catch the bouquet..."

"NO!" Daisy screeched, pounding on the door with her fists. "DON'T DO THIS!"

With a laughter close to madness, the future wife strutted down the hallway. She glanced at the engagement ring on her finger, and stroked it fondly.

Something old...the wedding dress that Scrooge's sister Hortense had worn.

Something new...the small spectacles atop her bill.

Something borrowed...a hair ribbon from Webbiegail, tied around her wrist.

Something blue...the false color of her eyes...

The fake laughed in the delicious irony of that, walking to her wedding, where all of her desires were waiting to be taken.

End(...?)


End file.
